


Be mine

by Alja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Romance, originally written for the, twosidesfanzine, written pre-KH3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alja/pseuds/Alja
Summary: “I can’t do this, Riku.”“Yes, you can. All you need to do is walk over to her, offer her a fruit and bite into it.”Sora finally wants to share a paopu with Kairi, but things go differently than he planned.





	1. You must be kidding me

**Author's Note:**

> 10 months ago, I submitted a first draft of this story to the mods of the twosides fanzine, a charity fanzine focusing on Sokai and Rokunami. I can proudly say that I wrote this before KH3 was released (but after the TGS trailer dropped, so I was HEAVILY inspired by it and the lyrics of "Don't think twice") - so I've been giddily sitting on this for quite a while!  
This first chapter is actually cut content that didn't make it into the zine because the story became too long, but I think it is a lovely prologue to the fic that I don't want to miss!
> 
> A huge thank you to Liv and Raye for making the twosides fanzine and for making this fic possible ♥ 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“I can do this!”

Sora took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as he looked across the old wooden bridge to the crooked paopu tree and the girl sitting on it. His mouth ran dry.

“I can do this,” he reassured himself, a little less confident as he saw a slight breeze starting to play with her hair, gently rocking it back and forth until she tucked it behind her ear, throwing a short glance back over her shoulder at the same time. Despite their distance, he saw her face light up with recognition and she happily waved at him. Sora swallowed hard.

A stab into his side reminded Sora of the presence of his best friend and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Riku raise his hand in greeting. Immediately, Sora’s hand shot up as well and he waved frantically at Kairi. He didn’t get to hear her soft giggles when he saw her shoulders shake gently, but to his dismay, he couldn’t say the same about his best friend’s snickers.

“Smooth.”

Sora only graced Riku with a scowl before turning his attention back to Kairi who had turned around again to stare at the horizon, waiting patiently for him. As she always did.

“I can’t do this, Riku.”

“Yes, you can. All you need to do is walk over to her, offer her a fruit and bite into it.”

“What if she says no?”

He turned back to look at Riku who sighed and crossed his arms. At the gaze that he threw him, Sora felt himself shrink even more.

“You must be kidding me. Do you _really _think she could say no? The girl who drew your face on her lucky charm? The girl who was stubborn enough to hold onto the idea of you when everyone else had long forgotten you? The girl who wouldn’t leave your side for days after your last big fight?”

Subconsciously, Sora’s hand flew to his stomach and rubbed the tender spot on it as he threw another look in Kairi’s direction.

Everything Riku said was true. And yet he couldn’t help but be nervous. Sora knew Kairi cared for him, that much was obvious, but he also knew how much deeper his feelings ran: he was ready to commit to her and it excited and terrified him at the same time.

“Hey.”

Riku squeezed his shoulder lightly.

“Don’t worry, she’s just as crazy about you as you are about her, she’s only better at hiding it. Now go,” he said as he gently pushed Sora towards the wooden bridge, “she waited long enough for you.”

Sora nodded.

“Thank you, Riku.”

Taking a deep breath, Sora squared his shoulders once again and walked ahead until Riku called him.

“Hey, Sora! Haven’t you forgotten this?”

Confused, he turned around, just in time to catch something in his outstretched arms.

A paopu fruit.

He threw a last appreciative smile at his best friend before pocketing the fruit and running off towards Kairi.


	2. I want you for a life time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have the official go to share our zine pieces! It was obviously very inspired by the 2018 TGS trailer so every parallel is intentional :3
> 
> Please enjoy "Be mine" ♥

As soon as he heard sand crunching beneath his feet, Sora slowed down. Staying at the edge of the wooden bridge, he pressed one of his hands against his chest, willing his breath to calm down again, only to realize how quickly his heart was beating.

How could planning to commit to the girl he loved be so much more nerve wracking than trying to save the entire universe?!

Sora started to move again, towards the crooked paopu tree on top of which Kairi sat. She stared ahead, into the slowly setting sun, a soft breeze playing with her hair which only lead to Sora's heart pounding even harder in his chest.

He_ couldn't_ do this.

He took a step back and caught his foot on that one wayward root of the tree that was strangely shaped like the head of a mouse. He yelped lightly before catching his balance again and started to chuckle lightly, throwing a sheepish smile in Kairi's direction, sure that she had caught every second of it, ready to tease him.

But she didn't. She continued staring out to the ocean, her lightly upwards curled lip the only indication that she had witnessed his moment of embarrassment. And suddenly, Sora understood.

She was giving him a way out.

_He_ had asked her to meet him today on the paopu tree. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Sora wanted to talk about, especially since the both of them could have talked any time while staying in Radiant Garden. Yet, she patiently sat atop of the tree, ankles gracefully crossed as her hands rested on her lap. She waited for him to make the first move – as she always did.

_No more_. He wouldn't make her wait one more second.

Swallowing his nerves once and for all, Sora hauled himself up onto the tree. Before he could scoot closer however, she turned towards him, a dazzling smile spreading over her lips and Sora prayed to Zeus, Poseidon, even _Hades _that the evening sun would hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Hey Sora!”

“Kairi,” he replied breathlessly and patted down his left trouser pocket as inconspicuously as possible.

Still there.

“I know you wanted to tell me something, but please, can I go first? It's urgent.”

Upon her words, Sora let go of the flap of his pocket and his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Sure. What's the matter?”

“My lucky charm worked decently up until now, but I feel like we need something stronger, something more reliable. Your last fight with Xehanort,” she faltered and her eyes flashed to the spot on his abdomen where she knew he had been injured, “it was too close of a call. And I wasn't even there to protect you.”

“It's not your job to protect me, Kairi-”

“I could have lost you.”

Sora knew that it was true. He had been in and out of consciousness for a day and bound to his bed for another two, despite countless Curagas being cast on him and gallons of potions being rubbed into his skin and poured into his throat to help him heal.

He would do it all again if it meant that his friends stayed safe.

“The coming battle is unlike anything we have faced so far… this charm will make sure we won’t be separated again.”

She let a small, red pouch slide into his outstretched hand and he looked at it curiously. It was lighter than he anticipated from its looks, tied up with a golden cord that he cautiously pulled at while Kairi began to explain.

“I commissioned this from the Moogles in Radiant Garden. To make sure we won't be separated, they worked a Thalassa shell into it. And to make sure you never get hurt as badly again, I asked them to put as many protective spells onto the charm as possible.”

Sora's eyes widened as he stared into the pouch.

“I know,” Kairi continued, suddenly shy, “it's probably weird that I asked for a ring to be made. I know you don't wear jewelry apart from your necklace, but I wanted the charm to be small and practical, so I figured a ring would be the best choice.”

“Rings.”

“Excuse me?”

“Rings,” Sora repeated and looked up to meet Kairi's eyes again who stared at him in confusion. Wordlessly, he turned the pouch upside down, emptying its contents into his open palm: two slender silver rings, a big one and one slightly smaller, with an orange-red inlay of a Thalassa shell.

Kairi stared at his hand, back at his face and again at his hand.

“Oh,” she finally uttered and even the sunset wasn't able to hide the blush that was spreading over her cheeks as she got a faraway look... before her eyes suddenly hardened. “That explains why they overcharged me! Those little..!” She shook her head. “Anyway. Maybe you can just wear both of them on a necklace? But then again, you already wear your crown necklace. Maybe you can just slip them into your pocket? Or – oh!” Kairi started to gesture frantically and Sora couldn't help but follow the movement of her right hand as an idea formed in his head. “You wore a key chain in the past, didn't you? You could put both rings on it. Or-”

“You could wear the small one.”

Kairi fell silent mid-sentence, her mouth hanging open as the familiar nervousness spread through Sora once again.

“I want you to wear the second ring,” he clarified. “You said this charm will make sure we won't be separated, right? It can't work if I hold onto both rings. And if I get lost, my ring will lead me back to yours.”

All of a sudden, something soft pressed against Sora's lips, but before his brain caught up with what was happening, the sensation stopped and Kairi threw her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in horror. 

She had kissed him. Kairi had kissed him!

A dopey grin started to spread over Sora's face and he carefully tugged on Kairi's right hand and held the ring up.

“That's a 'yes', right?”

After she nodded a little dazedly, Sora slipped the ring onto her ring finger. It fit her perfectly.

Kairi took a deep breath as she regarded her new ring. She giggled lightly and reached for the other ring, but she hesitated when she looked at the hand Sora offered her.

“Your left hand?”

“Yeah,” Sora nodded in agreement, “just to make sure that my Keyblade doesn't wear the ring down. Also,” Sora lowered his gaze and stared at Kairi's hand picking up his ring while wearing her own. He couldn't help the smile that tugged on the corners of his lips upon seeing how well her ring suited her. “If I wear it on my left hand and you wear yours on your right hand, they'll touch whenever we hold hands. So they won't be separated.”

“O-Oh,” Kairi nodded, but despite the sudden tremor in her hand, she managed to slide the other ring over Sora's finger. It, too, fit perfectly.

They had just exchanged matching rings. Wow.

“Sora, I-”

“Kairi,” Sora interrupted her as he reached for his pocket. He absolutely couldn't wait any longer.

“I don't want there to be any doubts about my feelings for you.” He pulled the paopu out of his pocket, drawing another gasp out of Kairi.

“Please. Be mine.”

This time she dove forward, cradling Sora's face in her hands, the metal of her new ring cooling his skin as her lips found his again, a little longer this time before pulling away. 

“I thought you'd never ask.”

Together, they held the paopu in their hands, smiling at each other. They leaned in, each biting off a piece of the fruit. Sora swallowed greedily and looked at Kairi in wonder.

She was his. He was hers. They had finally shared a paopu.

He reached out for her face, gently cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb as she leaned in. He couldn't hold back the “I love you” that tumbled from his lips, but there was no need to anymore. Instead, he was rewarded with the same words and the sweetest smile. A grin spread over Sora's face and he pressed his forehead against Kairi's.

“So? No impulsive kiss?”

He could barely suppress his laughter when he felt Kairi pull back from him, cheeks blown up in mock-annoyance. Cocking his eyebrow, Sora continued.

“I thought third time's the charm? I'm a little disappointed.”

“Well, I wanted to give you the opportunity to surprise me for once, you lazy bum!” She retorted as she stuck out her tongue at Sora. “But I guess if you really don't want to-”

“Who said I _don't_?”

Sora quickly pulled Kairi close, relishing in the feel of her body against his and smothered her short squeak of surprise when he finally caught her lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Liv and Raye who organized the twosides fanzine! Without them, this fic would not exist and without them, we'd have a charity zine less. The two of them have been incredible all throughout the process and I can't wait to hold my very own copy in my hands. Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay tuned for the actual zine submission! I will post it once I have the official go from the zine mods and once the buyers had time to enjoy the zine ♥


End file.
